


Such Obedience

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Claws, Dom/sub, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: (Submissive) Darth Jadus has asked (dominant) Reader to "come set him straight".[Will have a smuttier continuation in the future]





	Such Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request (sorry it took this long!)

“They fit me rather well, don’t you think?” you ask, turning to look at fully-clothed Jadus who is kneeling besides the massive double bed. He doesn’t raise his gaze from the floor, but you can feel his dark side burning more intensely around you. “I didn’t ask you to come here to talk about fashion,” he says, and the irritation in his voice makes your mind hum quite pleasantly.

You look at yourself in the mirror, admiring the clawed gloves that you bought a couple of weeks back. They are black and silvery, matching the belt on your hips perfectly. However, the claws are the real eye-catcher, as they’re sharp enough to leave deep red marks on someone’s skin.

“That’s true,” you agree, turning to look at Jadus before slowly beginning to walk towards him. His Force burns, near scalds your skin when you get to him, and it’s exhilarating. But the heat between your legs becomes even more intense when you go stand right in front of him, as you get to observe him kneeling before you close up.

You grasp the top of his mask with your gloves, letting the claws scratch its surface. Jadus remains unmoved, but his Force is nipping your thighs. “But let me remind you that you asked me here to _set you straight_ ,” you hiss the last words from your mouth while bringing your boot to his crotch.

Jadus visibly tenses up and you bring your claws under his chin, making him see the wicked grin on your face. “And that’s what I’m here to do,” you conclude, applying more pressure with your boot. He breathes out sharply, and you laugh as his Force grows more suffocating.

You shove him down onto the floor, and your heart jumps, like it always does, when he does so willingly. There’s heavy tension in the air as you two just observe each other. You lick your lips while bringing your foot back to his crotch, seeing how his chest stops rising. An invisible hand begins sliding up your leg, but you press your foot harder against him to make it disappear.

“Get me that riding crop,” you order, pointing towards the item you had left on the table next to the mirror. It flies effortlessly through the air into your open hand and you smile, rubbing your foot in small circles against Jadus. His breathing is visibly becoming more elevated.

“Such obedience is always a pleasure to see, Dark Lord,” you purr, and even though you can’t see Jadus’ face, you know that he doesn’t approve of your words. “What should I do with you first?” you ponder out loud while sliding the riding crop up and down his body. He remains in silence and you’re half-tempted to force what he wants out of his mouth, but you know from experience that would take a weekend or two, you don’t currently have, to achieve.

Your eyes move to your gloves and you hum while observing the sharp claws. “Since you don’t have any bright ideas, we will start with testing my new gloves then. Unless, you have any objections?”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
